Virizion
|} Virizion (Japanese: ビリジオン Virizion) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon. Along with , , and , Virizion is a member of the Swords of Justice. Biology Virizion is a stag or -like, quadruped Pokémon that is primarily green. On the sides of its head are long horns that end in dull, curled points. It has a pointed snout with a black blaze running from its nose to the back of its head. Its face, hind legs, and underside are white. There is a pinked-tipped leaf on each side of its neck, and leafy tufts on its shoulders. On its back, there are pointed tufts of fur forming a medium-long tail. Its lower legs resemble knee-high boots with pink highlights at the knees, and it has black hooves. Like the other members of its quartet, Virizion battled against humans in order to protect Pokémon. Its horns are as sharp as blades, and are used to cut opponents. In the anime Major appearances Virizion (M15) Virizion made its debut in the fifteenth Pokémon movie, being one of its stars along with , , and . Along with Cobalion, Terrakion, Keldeo, and Kyurem, Virizion can speak through telepathy. Minor appearances In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Virizion was the first of the Swords of Justice to debut in Pokémon Adventures, appearing in A Direct Attack and a Daunting Defense, where it attacks and as they cross the Skyarrow Bridge, cutting up their clothing. Virizion later appears alongside Terrakion in Mistralton Cave. Both would later follow Cobalion to Pledge Grove to meet Keldeo. In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta owns a Virizion, which he uses in an attempt to weaken . In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Virizion, along with Cobalion and Terrakion, were captured by Great Gavel via holding several Pokémon captive. Later, it was sealed into a Burst Heart and became the Burst form of Rovy. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity: Virizion is a traveling adventurer who is greatly admired by the Pokémon in Post Town. Although she starts out cold and rejects friendships due to a past experience, she eventually opens up and joins Pokémon Paradise on their adventures. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations (Only one)}} |} |} and have 3 Pokemon with max EVs in your team (Only one)}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Desolate Canyon }} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory! (Reward)}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Expert Stages: Stage EX26}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 26: Stage 12}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Virizion has the highest base stat of all Pokémon and Pokémon. * Virizion is the only member of the Swords of Justice that is not weak to the types of any of the other members. Furthermore, it is the only one that has a type advantage over all of the other members. * Virizion is the only Legendary Pokémon. * Virizion is the only member of the Swords of Justice with a 4× weakness. Origin Virizion appears to be based on the character of from the novel . Like Aramis, it is the best at swordplay. Aramis in the novels was also the most feminine, vain, and romantic, qualities that Virizion possesses relative to its comrades. It physically resembles s, such as the or other species of . It may also be based on a stag (male deer). Like its comrades, its nose resembles that of a sheep. Name origin Virizion may be derived from (a bluish-green color), or simply viridis (Latin for green), and possibly champion. In other languages Related articles *Virizion (M15) * Virizion (Gates to Infinity) *Swords of Justice Notes External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Unova legendary Pokémon it:Virizion de:Viridium fr:Viridium ja:ビリジオン pl:Virizion zh:毕力吉翁